


Between Heaven and Hell

by Sunny_This_Side_Up



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 10 Plagues, 9 Circles of Hell, Alfred's an Angel, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, An essential combination of a fictional biblical prophecy and actual writings in the Bible, Anarchy, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Archangels, Biblical References, Blood and Torture, Canada is a badass, Demons, Divine AU, Divine Comedy References, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fallen Angels, Fictional Bible Prophecy, Fluff and Angst, Gang Rape, Growing feelings, Guardian Angels, Heartbeats, Heaven, Hell Trauma, Imprisonment, Insanity, Ivan falls for Alfred, Ivan saves Alfred, Ivan's a Demon, Kidnapping, M/M, Memory Loss, Minor Character(s), Multi, Past Abuse, Past Lives, Personality Changing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Apocalypse, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Ranks, Rape Aftermath, Relationship(s), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sympathy, Torture, Traveling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_This_Side_Up/pseuds/Sunny_This_Side_Up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan Braginsky is a higher ranked Demon Captain of the Circle Treachery in Hell, having no memories of his life before his death, creating him into a perfect souless demon. A monster. </p><p>Alfred F. Jones is a sweet and bubbly but naive Angel of the Lord, bravely willing to serve Him.</p><p>In a plan to spark the Apocalypse, Ivan's leader, General Winter, demands the kidnapping of an Angel, just to kill any groups coming to save the Angel. Alfred is kidnapped on his birthday by none other than Ivan, imprisoned and tortured as bait for war.</p><p>Unknowingly to them, Heaven decides not to aid Alfred, leaving him in the hands of another. In the meantime, the Hellions torture Alfred, physically, mentally, and emotionally, distorting his grip on his faith and reality, leaving Alfred gripping onto a false hope that someone will save him.</p><p>As time passes though, Ivan begins to feel sympathy for Alfred, a feeling which no Demon can ever possess. The feelings grow and the sorrow pulling at his dead heart weighs him heavily. Eventually, through hard acceptance, Ivan makes a choice that will decide the fate of humanity: he'll help Alfred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Prophecies Pushed Aside

**Before Earth, there were the Divine Realms. Three separate realms.**

**One good.**

**One bad.**

**One neither.**

**Earth lies as a realm of both good and evil; serving as an unsuspecting battle ground.**

**Between all four realms, only two are dominant.**

**These two realms are known as Heaven and Hell.**

**Heaven is a place of bliss and peace where all good souls flourish under the watchful and protective view of God; the creator and the father.**

**Hell is a place of darkness and fear where only the darkest of souls burn in eternal torment to pay for their sins.**

**Both are enemies.**

**And both want Earth.**

**Heaven wants to keep the realm between safe from any and all harm from Hell.**

**Hell just wants to rule Earth.**

**It is an eternal but unknown battle in Earth.**

**Angels and Demons continuously fight in the realm of Humans, unbeknownst to the Humans.**

**They fight, but they also keep balance between the world by rebuilding it and destroying it.**

**Only few Humans know that one day, both realms will clash in an apocalyptic battle that will determine the fate of everything living, and everything not.**

**Theories are made of the so called 'Rapture' of the Earth, biblical prophecies are written naming the war of both realms, untrue rumors are spread by the Humans that both realms will use their precious Earth as a Divine battle ground.**

**One theory is always overlooked between them all.**

**The theory speaks of a high ranked Demon servant in Hell, and an Angelic servant of Heaven. It speaks that Hell will attempt to start war by taking the Angelic servant with the use of deceit and that they will be taken to Hell as bait, torturing and desiring to break that poor servant. A single higher ranked Demon however, will feel sympathy for the Angelic servant for the while the servant spends in Hell and the feelings will continue to grow. Then one day, the Demon cannot stand to watch the Angel be tortured, cannot bear to hear the Angel's pleading cries, cannot watch as the Angel slowly ebbs away, waiting for a rescue. The Demon, overwhelmed with sympathy, aids the Angel to get back to the realm of Heaven while at the risk of his rank, and his soul. The betrayal of the Demon will cause the leader of Hell to keep him from letting the Angel reach its safe haven at the desire to start a war between the two realms. The Demon, knowing he and the Angel would not reach a gate to Heaven so easily by Hell, decides to find a gate in the place not meant to be easily tread on by any Divine beings: Earth. Even when the realm between Heaven and Hell is only a battleground, Human evolution will make it impossible for anything Divine to battle until the time of Reckoning is called.**

**Now, it is 2013 and Humans has evolved to greater heights both good and bad. The Humans are unaware of what is coming though.**

**All of them are unaware of the dangerous journey that two Divine beings must traverse in their world and the dangers that will make their mark where they go.**

**Though to Humans,**

**they are simply a strange and large Russian man,**

**and you're typical carefree young American man.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, my name's Sunny. Hope you enjoy what you'll see!
> 
> ~Sunny


	2. Two Different Beings

~.~.~ **Ivan** ~.~.~

_Hell, 9th Circle, 2013_

The 9th Circle of Hell was named 'Treachery' by the once famous novelist Dante Alighieri from Florence, Italy. If one does not know what this Circle is, it is simply the place where all traitors are sent to repay their sins of traitorous acts upon the living. It is also the coldest and lowest Circle of Hell. This was where most of the higher ranked demons have to live if they are not assigned to keep a watchful eye on the damned souls that are punished in the other Circles.

Among them, was a single higher ranked demon.

His name was Ivan Braginsky.

Ivan was one among many to keep assigned to 'Treachery' and like all the other higher ranked, he is in charge of the type of punishment given to any of the traitors to be damned to this Circle. Ivan was taller than the average human or demon with cold and menacing violet eyes that would make anything below or even in his rank tremble with just one grim look shared with his menacing smile. He had pale ashen colored hair with two single ram-like black horns protruding from the left and right side of his head. His skin was a pale and slightly grayish color with no traces of ever receiving any light. His attire was more-so suited with militia garment; a long black coat with grey outlining, black pants accompanied by knee high black boots and black leather gloves.

Around his neck was a white scarf that he always refused to take off for reasons he couldn't fathom.

Mainly because he didn't remember having a reason.

Ivan did not start out as a demon captain. He started out like most of the other higher ranked demons; a human built on sin who just happened to make a deal with the Devil himself for another life and become an enforcer of the damned instead of being sent to their deserved torment. His deal came with a price however; Ivan had no memory of his life before he was made into a demon captain. Ivan didn't even remember when he made a deal. The captain just took in the words of the other lieutenants and sergeants of how he became one of the many executioners of the damned. All Ivan knew, was that he was assigned to punish the traitors.

Most of the time, he enjoyed it.

Hearing the sounds of pain and suffering became music to Ivan when he became what he is. It was especially pleasant when he heard it from the very souls he tortured himself. It could also be said that Ivan was one of the most brutal tormentors in the 9th Circle. You see, he was aggressive and slow with any method of punishment he used. His methods caused even the most stubborn soul to cry out for the Lake of Fire instead of Ivan's torment.

It was almost like he was born for it.

All torture aside, Ivan was different from your average demon. Ivan had a soft side that he never dare show anyone or anything. Ivan had been to Earth a couple of times during an assignment and found he had a sort of liking to sunflowers. He only ever see's them rarely but when he first saw them, he liked how their color seemed to stand out from any other color. Ivan was so used to the dark and cold colors of white and grey that it felt somewhat warming when he laid eyes on sunflowers. Of course he'd never tell anyone so as to save himself the horrifying embarrassment. Blood was generally shed when Ivan was laughed at and humiliated. Ivan had never been gentle to any insecurity so he just keeps himself to himself. All everyone needs to know is his name, his rank, and his 'career'.

Speaking of his 'career', at the moment, Ivan was walking through one of the many dark and freezing chambers for his career. Screams of panic and pain filtered the air, moans and cries begging for warmth could be heard from outside the chamber. The whole place was lit with torches and the fire that rested on them that didn't radiate warmth like it should have (in the humans' eyes by the way). As Ivan went further into the long hallway of the chamber, the sounds of whips cracking on skin and the laughs of the maniacs that cracked them started to become louder while the smell of copper and burning flesh wafted through the air. Ivan could not help but take a sniff of the smells he'd grown so accustomed too. A dark smile slithered across his face that would make even the strongest and bravest of men tremble before him. Even some demons.

Ivan stopped walking in front of a large black door that had the petrified figures of the torso of screaming souls that were obviously frozen in absolute pain, forever mutely screaming for help that would never come. Ivan took the iron handles of the door and pushed it open. He was met by a yelp of fear from the occupying soul tied to his hands and feet by. It was a man around 40 to 50 years of age who was overweight with a balding head and a terrified expression on his face. The man was also stripped entirely of his clothes and shivering from the below freezing temperatures. A smirk made its way to Ivan's pale face. He knew what this man had done in his life and how he got here.

He was a mafia don who caused the deaths of his soldiers and his family because he betrayed them to gain safety for him from another opposing mafia. A shame he died of a gunshot to the head by the leader of the opposing mafia. Ironic really. The mafia don started begging in Italian. Ivan understood him though he ignored his cries and went around facing him. The don stopped talking immediately upon looking at the taller demon's menacing features. Ivan let his infamous smile terrify the don before he put his hand behind his back and pull out a book seconds later seemingly out of nowhere and open it. His violet eyes scanned over the words before he started talking.

"Vinchenzo Yakavetta, is that correct?" Ivan asked innocently in the thick Russian accent he possessed.  
The man named Vinchenzo nodded quickly. Ivan's smile grew. He then started walking slowly around Vinchenzo while reading out his sins.

"Let's see, greedy, spiteful, but more so a traitor than anything else, causing the deaths of your soldiers and family for your own safety." Ivan spoke in a honey sweet way that just made the Italian man tremble in fear.  
Ivan just smirked and continued to read.

"You seemed to like breaking promises to your loved ones. A funny thing, promise, just a few simple words that you can easily ignore and throw away because that's all they are, simple words, simple lies." He went on in an airily kind of voice.

"Well from what I see, you'll be a fun one." Ivan said with a smirk, closing the book after reading a few more passages. He let it drop to the floor to burn suddenly into ash and become dust. Ivan then put his hands folded behind his back. With another smile, he revealed his hand again and this time, he held to glowing white chains; they looked like they had been in a bed of fire for hours and yet they didn't burn of melt the leather gloves Ivan wore.

"You should have properly thought about your life if this is unbearable to just look at." Ivan mocked before throwing the white hot chains in the air where they seemed to slither around the don in a snake like fashion.  
The hooks of the chains also multiplied so as to puncture the skin on the don's torso and face, making him scream in agony when they stretched. Ivan's grim smile grew with the scream and started pulling the chains back slowly while the hot metal was searing into the man's flesh all the while pulling it off. Ivan pulled slowly until the man's skin was stretched to a measurement not meant to be tested. With another smirk, Ivan pulled more until the screaming man's skin started to rip off slowly. It took what seemed like forever for it to rip entirely and hang off the hooks like it was meat ready to be smoked. The man, who was now just blood and muscle, was screaming in complete and unwanted agony. Ivan just laughed at the pain he made this damned soul suffer through.

It was his job after all.

**~.~.~**

~.~.~ **Alfred** ~.~.~

_Heaven, Above New York City, 2013_

As with every darkness, there's always a light to be had somewhere. In this instance, it was the paradise humans so fondly talk about.

It was Heaven.

Heaven was the highest Realm in all of the four Realms with a warm and welcoming light caressing any where Heaven could reach, which was every where. At the moment, it was above the city of New York below on Earth. Like all written biblical writings say it is, Heaven is beautiful; peaceful and joyous every where you go, healthy and never dying crops to eat the sweetest of produce from, crisp unadulterated air, and the happy and joyous faces of every soul placed there.  
Among them, was a single Angel.

His name of Alfred F. Jones.

Alfred, like all the other souls in this paradise, was as happy as the rest of them. He was also devoted to the one and only God that greeted him when he first approached the Golden Gates years ago when he was slightly nervous and afraid of where he was after he followed a bright and warm light at the end of a strange tunnel.  
Alfred was of average height with eyes as bright and blue as the sky with a 1000 watt smile that would lift up even the most depressed spirit. His hair was a short and straight wheat blonde color with one single lock of hair that seemed to defy gravity intentionally and stand up on its own between Alfred's parted bangs. His skin was tanned to a degree or two that seemed too perfect on him. His attire consisted of a white toga that rested just above his knees with a golden rope around the waist and the sling resting on his right shoulder. He wore golden sandal-like shoes with gold swirling bands that rested just below his knees. His attire was topped by a pair of feathery and soft snow white wings protruding from between his shoulder blades.

Alfred was a kind and good soul in life and death. He always greeted new souls to enter Heaven with much anticipation and happiness, mostly because he was happy that they would get to live a more peaceful and less stressful afterlife. In life, Alfred was a good man who did all he could to help people in need in any way he could be it giving them advice or a friend. He even went as far as to donate to those who needed money, even though his late salary was small. Alfred was generous and never thought highly of himself; more so of those around him. Alfred was also brave and always ready to help.

That's what cost him his life on Earth.

It was a normal day for the originally 21 year old American man leaving his shift from his minimum wage job and going home to work on his college assignments. On his walk from work to his apartment, he was stopped when he spotted a young girl getting snatched up by and older man. Alfred, being as selfless and brave as he was acted quickly and ran to assist the girl ensuing in hand-to-hand combat with the man. All Alfred remembered after he got the girl free and told her to run and call the police, was when he turned to the man and feeling something go through his heart.

A bullet.

Alfred remembered being in pain and struggling for breath and hearing someone scream. After that, everything faded and he was met with a bright light at the end of a long tunnel. After a time of confusion and nervousness, Alfred quickly got used to Heaven. His generosity and need to assist never died with him. He regularly asked God and the Heavenly Coucil if he could help out with anything on Earth and he generally was allowed to despite the fact he had no place in the Army of Heaven. Alfred always found it exhilarating to go down to Earth for whatever reason whether it be finding a soul in need of help or just exploring the Realm. He was never one to stay in one place even if it was paradise. Alfred enjoyed feeling the feeling of freedom whenever he went down to Earth.  
That feeling generally came with flying.

If it was one thing Alfred adored, it was flying.

At first when he got his wings, he didn't know how to properly use them. When he did, he almost refused to land when he flew. It was just too exhilarating to stay on the ground. It generally made any of the other reserved Angels chuckle at the young Angel for his exciting and freeing nature. Besides that, even though Alfred loved his home with all his soul, it never stopped him from feeling sad sometimes.

Alfred always greeted new souls to Heaven when they came by.  
Some of these souls were children.  
Though Alfred almost always had nice conversations with any children passing by, he couldn't help but feel the tinge of sadness for them because they came to this place so young. Alfred knew they all had lives ahead of them but the call of death was inevitable no matter what age you were. That sadness was always replaced with happiness after he saw their bright little faces grow excited for whatever lied ahead of them in the afterlife, where they could properly grow without any problems such as sickness.

Right now, it was midday and Alfred was told by a friendly female Angel named Bella that some more new souls were coming. He was waiting by the gate as he usually did until they arrived. It was a whole family. It was two grandparents, an aunt and 3 children; two young boys around the ages of 8 and 10 and a girl around 5.

"Hey there!" Alfred greeted with genuine happiness, showing off his toothy 1000 watt smile to the family.  
They all raised brows at him but the children otherwise waved hello to him.

Alfred laughed and put his hand out to the grandfather of the group. The man looked at him and shook it, a warm smile going over his face.

"Well, what a lovely way of greeting. First God and this nice young man." The grandmother said.  
She had a thick Italian accent to her. Alfred grinned again and bowed in respect for her.

"Well, just a bit of greetings from paradise!" Alfred stated, grin still intact. The old woman chuckled warmly and nodded at the young being.

"What's your name young man?" the kind woman asked.  
Alfred smiled.

"The name's Alfred F. Jones ma'am." Alfred introduced with a giddy grin.  
She just chuckled again and gestured her family to follow her as an Archangel came up and asked them politely to follow him. Alfred waved them all goodbye. He saw the youngest girl however stop walking. She looked nervous from the way she kept her little hands folded on her chest. Alfred felt sympathetic for the girl. Children were always the most confused. He came up and bent to try and match her height.

"Aren't you gonna go with them?" Alfred asked the girl.  
She looked at him with large brown eyes and then looked away.  
"Si. But Mister., can I ask you something?" the girl asked in a cute Italian accent.  
Alfred nodded.

"Why isn't my mama here?" she asked with hopeful eyes.  
Alfred's smile turned sad and he glanced away for a second before putting his hand on her shoulder, along with a promising smile.

"Well, you see kid, you and your family are here for a reason. I won't tell you exactly what reason but, let's just say your mom wasn't ready for that reason yet. But don't feel sad about it, because you'll still be able to see her from here, and at some point, she'll come here as well. For now, you should be with your family. Besides, someone wants to see you." Alfred told her.  
His statement seemed to reassure her a bit and she smiled up at him, nodded, and ran to catch up with her family. Alfred stood and watched her go. That familiar sadness came back to him; he never liked telling any kids that they were dead and that they wouldn't be able to see anyone they loved for a long time, even if he did explain it in a way that wouldn't make them too upset.

Alfred sighed and flapped his wings a bit before they lifted him up in the air.

A nice fly around the Realm would clear his head.

~.~.~ **I** ~.~.~

_**Two different beings.** _

_**Two different realms.** _

_**A fate yet to be intertwined.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I'd give everyone a little background on Ivan and Alfred and their overall personalities for this thing, get an idea.
> 
> ~Sunny


	3. Plans For War

~.~.~ **Ivan** ~.~.~

_Hell, 'Treachery', 2013_

_Ivan's POV_

I cracked the steaming hot metal whip across her naked chest, watching as the skin from her neck to her stomach rip off violently, causing her to scream loudly and beg for me to stop. I wouldn't of course, it was my job to punish her first of all, and she deserves this. I felt a smirk cross my lips when I cracked the whip again on her raw flesh.  
She **was** a woman from the country America up on Earth.  
She left her friend to die in some store robbery without a second thought just a year ago. Though she survived, her friend wasn't so lucky. Though her friend wasn't very innocent either. From what I heard, her friend was in 'Lust' for reasons I didn't care about. 'Lust' wasn't my post, so I had no care.

I punished the traitors, not the lustful, and she was a traitor. She lived off it, it seemed.

Traitors deserve the pain I inflict on them.

All these damned souls deserve the pain they are bound to receive when they come down here.

That is why I inflict the pain I do. They all deserve it.

Every single one of them.

This went on for a while, with my tactics changing like they always did. First, I was with the metal and boiled whip, and then I switched to stretching her frail looking body until it tore in half, and then seared her exposed muscle and veins until she smelled like cooked pork. The smell of copper was strong as it usually was in my own reserved little space for my own types of torture. Every other demon's forms seemed so boring and expected. All I see if I have a chance to peek in the other rooms is simply the soul burned in a few places or whipped without the leather or metal as hot as the Lake of Fire or simply being assaulted with blunt fists or kicks.

Honestly, how were these demons my comrades in Hell's Army?

It aggravates me to no end for these souls need proper punishment. Sometimes I feel I'm the only demon here who knows how to properly punish these damned souls. Though I suppose the cold temperatures in 'Treachery' slow them down. After all, this place even affects the demons that are assigned here. I've grown used to the cold over the years; I just hate being surrounded by it all the time. I however have no say in what type of temperatures I prefer so I live with it.

I was about to take the woman off the hooks that hoisted her up by her shoulder blades when I heard the doors to my room open.  
I felt myself sigh in annoyance and turn my head to see who it was. It was Toris; a Lithuanian man that died a few years ago and ended up down here for reason I can't remember. Another captain just came to me with him and said he would be one of my assistants.  
I accepted knowing I could use the help.

"I-Ivan?" Toris called in his small fashion.

He sounded nervous again. I never knew why. It must have been a quirk of his.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed at my eldest assistant.

I heard Toris make a small noise and saw him stand straight, though refusing to look at me.

"General Winter has called all captains for a meeting." Toris spoke rather quickly.

Ahh, General Winter.

No one knew his name. He just preferred to be called 'General Winter' which kind of suited him. He was after all the General of the small part of Hell's Army that rested in 'Treachery'. I smiled at Toris.

"Alright, take care of this then." I said walking away from the agonized woman.

When I walked out of the room, I made a sharp turn right which headed towards the meeting chamber. I passed my other two assistants who stood near the doorway to my room. Eduard and Ravis were their names. Eduard had become my assistant a year ago while Ravis was about to reach his 6th month as my assistant. I greeted them with a smile as I passed by them.  
They both quickly went to assist Toris. I wouldn't trade those assistants for the world. They all work so well together that anything I say get's done within a matter of minutes at minimum. It can be funny really, those three scrambling around to finish whatever I assign them too. I have no complaints though, they get it done and they get it done right.

After a few twists in the somewhat long hallway, I arrived in front of two twin double doors made entirely of stone with two etchings on each door depicting a screaming man and a screaming woman. Both were damned obviously. This was what could happen to the soul when it burns: its features etch into whatever surface they burn on, and sometimes the surface is turned into furniture. I suppose it serves as a warning as well to the other demons that serve down here if they betray their post and don't do their job.  
I'm not afraid though because I won't be betraying my post anytime soon.  
Torturing the damned and sinful is too enjoyable to betray. Either way you look at it, I had to get back to my job as a captain of Hell's Army. I opened both doors to step inside. The other fellow captains stood around a large circular stone surface while General Winter stood towards the far end of the circle obviously meant for a demon of his statues. They all looked over at me.  
Well, besides General Winter, the captains had to look up at me. I greeted them all with a smile. They all immediately turned away while Winter remained as stoic as ever.

"General Winter." I greeted in respect.

"Captain Braginsky." Winter greeted back though without much emotion when I walked up to stand in the only empty spot in the circle.

Winter was far from any other General. As far as appearances go, Winter was just inches taller than me with pale white skin like snow accompanied with cold pale blue eyes and grey hair and beard though he looked far from an old man. His uniform was more so in an old type of military uniform probably associating with Russia with a few changes here and there. He also didn't have any other body appendages to be seen like horns. It was strange really.

I looked in the center of the stone surface to see a large demonic circle faintly glowing a red color while Winter starts the surprise meeting.

"My fellow captains, I have been informed by Lucifer himself that we are to prepare for war with Heaven to claim the Realm along with the Realm of Earth. He had informed me personally to consult with my own captains with such a matter." Winter started.

Prepare for war with Heaven? From what I was informed, the 'Time of Reckoning' I keep hearing about only starts when the next higher Divine, God, calls it. However, Lucifer was unpredictable so no one could really say he'd actually follow those rules. Besides, it would give me a chance to punish the greatest sinners of all the Realms: Angels.

"He had not consulted with any of the other 8 generals so this task is only for my own command for my own circle of captains. Since I am apparently known so well, you all personally know I am not one to fail a task given to me." Winter went on.

His face grew dark. Winter was right when he said he never preferred failure. Winter was after all well known throughout 'Treachery' for his perfect record. He was a general in life, and a brutal one at that. He personally chose his captains for whatever they were perfect at. In my case, it was brutality along with stealth. Few knew what Winter was capable of when he was informed of failure. I say few because those few were only lucky enough to survive eternal damnation from Winter's hand.

"Set that point aside, we are to think of a way to get Heaven to us instead of us to them. They would be expecting that. We all need to be cunning, do something they wouldn't expect." He went on.

What was he planning now? There was a small silence before he continued.

"You all know about Angels obviously; those disgraceful servants 'He' has to bear with. Well, instead of attacking head on, we attack with a situation where they need to attack us head on to help their fellow pig. An idea had come to me, comrades. To make Heaven's Army attack us first, we take one of their kin. We  **make** them come at our own demands. " Winter finished.

The captains seemed surprised along with me, but only with so little surprise. All of us were more so in awe of our general's idea. It was ingenious really; making that place of sin hit us first instead of giving them what they want. After a moment of consideration though, it had occurred to me that, well, catching an Angel would be difficult seeing as how they tend to stay in Heaven most of the time.

"General, if I may, how exactly would we go through with it? Angels make rare enough occurrences even to the Humans so how exactly will we catch one if they don't come?" I ask.

Winter made something equivalent to a smirk.

"My dear Captain Braginsky, you just don't know where to look." Winter said slyly before putting the palm of his right hand on the circle in the middle of the stone table.

The circle reacted quickly; the stone inside of the circle broke away to reveal some sort of pool of a place I hadn't seen before. It was above some large city in the Human Realm. Like I said, I had only been to the Human Realms a few times before so I didn't really know much about the Realm itself. This city was very alien to me.

"This place, if none of you know it, is called New York City. It is one of the many cities in North America up on the Earth Realm but apparently the busiest to the Humans. It also happens to be the busiest to most of the Angels as well. Regularly, Angels travel down to that city for their own assignments and needs so it is the easiest to grab and Angel, right? Wrong. If one Angel is in danger there, it is a high possibility that if an Angel is attempted to be kidnapped, it will be assisted by its comrades as well. Again, intelligence and dexterity is preferred and recommended in this sort of mission. It is generally better to strike when there are only few Angels or one if at all possible." Winter continued.

Looking into this sort of window, it was clear the whole city was surrounded by these beings. Many of them were walking the bustling streets normally while a good number of them were flying above the city. Why would Winter choose this sort of place to take an Angel?

"Before you all start complaining like stupid school children about the number of Angels in the area, then you can just keep your mouths shut because we're not going in for some random Angel." Winter sneered at his captains.

The room was silent.

"You mean to say, there is a specific Angel to be caught?" a captain asked.

Winter smirked and nodded.

"Exactly. There is one specific Angel we must capture due to his popularity." Winter said before the pool's view started rippling until it stopped on one specific being that stood out from his Angelic comrades.

I'd be lying if I didn't say I was in silent and secretive awe of this being, even though he was just flying around above some large building in New York City.

"His name is Alfred." Winter said.

Hmm. Even his name sounded lovely for his being.

* * *

 

 

~.~.~ **Alfred** ~.~.~

_Above New York City, June 28_ _th_ _, 2013_

_Alfred's POV_

It's been a while since I flew over the city. Probably a few months at best. My birthday was pretty close and the fireworks from this place were amazing on the 4th of July. Maybe I just wanted to see what's happening with this city since Independence Day was coming as well. Going through Town's Square and seeing the awesome banters put up on some shops along with the pricey banters on the large TV's were just the best.

Only the best for the best country in the world!

I know some of the other Angels were on duty right now but I couldn't help but fly around just a bit, seeing the sights again. They never really get old and I'm one to see awesome sights like these. In fact I might just sit up top of Lady Liberty on my birthday to watch the fireworks. Best view in the world baby!

"Alfred! What are you doing here?" someone asked.

I stopped flying and started floating in one place to turn around and see who it was. It was Elizabeta; a Hungarian Angel on duty for New York. She did move here and die here after all.

"Sorry Lizzie, just doin' a fly by is all. Tryin' to decide where to watch the fireworks on my birthday." I stated smiling at her.

She sighed but otherwise smiled back.

"You're so unpredictable Alfred, coming here while other Angels are on duty." She mumbled.

I felt a small blush of embarrassment dust my cheeks and I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, heh. Want me to go?" I asked.

Elizabeta shook her head.

"No you don't have too, but it would probably be wise to go somewhere else for the time being and stay out of the on duty Angel's way." She said.

I nodded and started to fly away but was stopped when she started talking again.

"Besides, I heard the best place to see the city period is on the Statue of Liberty's torch~." She sang.

I beamed. I never thought of it that way! I turned around and surprise hugged Lizzie.

"Best idea ever Lizzie!" I told her. She giggled.

"No problem. Happy early birthday Alfred." She said.

I hugged her again and said goodbye to her. I always liked Elizabeta. She was here before me and she was one of the first people to welcome me to Heaven when I died besides Mattie. She said she died from a house fire when she was a young teenager like around 13 or 14 and grew more in Heaven. She's actually about 20 years older than me compared to my 6 years here.

Once we parted ways, I flew through the maze of buildings to reach the Statue of Liberty. Luckily since we Angels have some sort of Angelic property to make us invisible, none of the humans saw me when I flew up towards the top of the statue and waved at them. Of course they wouldn't wave back but hey it's polite. It took a few moments to get up to Lady Liberty's torch since it was so high up obviously so it felt good to sit down on her index finger. Flying still requires hard work in the muscles dude so it's tiring!  
I sat up against the torch overlooking the city.

"Wow." I heard myself say on awe.

I knew this city was big but from here, it's like a kingdom. Least to say, it looked freaking awesome from this place. I grinned and laid back against the torch, crossing my legs and putting my arms behind my head to relax. I wonder why I didn't come here before. I've been flying around like an eagle for 6 years and I never once thought of coming here! I must really be an idiot to not think of something this cool to relax at.

I continued observing the city from my awesome view. The bunches of multi-colored buildings really did make this city look like some sort of large kingdom. Perhaps it was in a way. I put my arms out to make a square with both my index fingers and thumbs as a make-shift camera since I really couldn't get one. I let my arms roam around with my fingers still in their make-shift camera form to pretend I could actually take a picture of all this I'm seeing just to preserve it and look at it again if I wanted to marvel at the sights from this position. I felt myself giggle. How could this be considered childish? It was fun and I was enjoying myself.  
My fingers stopped on another one of the tall buildings. The Empire State building to be specific. That building was even taller than the Statue of Liberty so it made me think and wonder what it'd be like to swan dive off the top. Man even thinking about it makes me excited! I should try it on my birthday.  
Stored away mental note for Alfred.

I know I should have started moving my fingers again to another building but I couldn't move my fingers from the camera position they were in pointing towards the Empire State building. Something then washed over me the more I looked at the building. I put my fingers down on my lap. I continued to stare at the building with a weird feeling of Déjà vu. Hell, even sitting in this spot was giving me that weird feeling. It was almost like I felt something was going to happen here in this spot. I never liked that feeling cause when I was alive, it really liked to trigger at the weirdest places. Even when I died, I remembered having the same feeling something was going to happen since I passed that ally way a lot going to and from work. Then again, unless it was really strong, nothing really happened in some cases. Perhaps whoever invented Déjà vu must've cursed me with it to make me feel that way more times than your average human or being.

You know what, screw it.

I'm relaxing in one of the best views in the world and I wanna enjoy it to the fullest so the next best option was to push that feeling away and sit back to enjoy the city.  
I guess I must have enjoyed it too much since I found myself dozing off after about 15 minutes.  
Thank God it was Summer.

I'd think I would have some short dream about practically nothing since it was just supposed to be a short catnap. Not at all.

When I fell asleep, my dream started in darkness like any other dream. Here's what makes it different from any normal dream: the darkness wasn't ebbing away into the dream phase it was supposed to. It stayed. It kind of scared me a bit. Then it started to plain out terrify me when I started hearing the sounds of voices apparently having a conversation of what they were going to do with me. It didn't help I felt like I was bound by something. I started struggling from my ties just to get away from my apparent dream captors. It seemed futile after a minute.  
Something else caught my ears when I heard a sort of low but mocking laughter coming towards me. I struggled to look around to see who it was but I only saw darkness. It was getting louder and closer. I was snapping my head in all directions to find who it was.

I didn't need to look for long.

I looked in what I assume if forward to lock eyes with another pair.

The second I locked eyes with the glowing and menacing violet pair, I felt myself pale and freeze. I could only discern the outline of the face that held those eyes. I could clearly see the cruel smile adorning their face as they looked down at me with a predatory aura about it. I felt so small and weak, looking up at those eyes.  
I only just noticed the gloved hand reaching out to grab me.

I jumped when I woke up trying to get away from the hand. Of course when I took a better look at the surrounding area, I saw that I was alone, it was still midday, and I was still sitting on Lady Liberty's finger. I sighed.

"Having a bit of trouble there?" a voice suddenly said.

I jumped again and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Alfred, I'm right here." The voice said.

I turned to my right to see Mattie. I sighed in relief.

"You scared me dude." I breathed out.

Mattie chuckled.

"Sorry, I was just trying to find you." He said in his rather low and calm voice.

"Well you found me." I spoke with a grin.

Mattie just smiled and shook his head.

"Come on we gotta get back Al." he said.

I whined, not wanting to leave this awesome view. Then I remembered that Déjà vu feeling here. Maybe it is best I get back. I could get some real sleep while I'm at it.

"Yea sure, I'm getting' up." I say getting up.

We both then simultaneously leaped off the torch and spread our wings before starting to fly up back to Heaven.

I needed to distract myself, clear my head. I don't know if it was that dream that shook me, the fact it felt real, or the feeling like I would see those cruel and menacing eyes again.

God I hope it was just some dream.

* * *

 

~.~.~ **II** ~.~.~

_**And so they would meet,** _

_**Though not physically,** _

_**Nor spiritually,** _

_**But from an image of the other.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The POV's are going to change occasionally, but the fic's primarily focused on First Person POV from multiple characters.
> 
> ~Sunny


	4. The Days Before

~.~.~ **Ivan** ~.~.~

_Hell, Treachery, Council Chamber, 2013_

_Ivan's POV_

"His name is Alfred." Winter said.

Hmm. Even his name sounds lovely for his being.

Just one glance was all it took for my interest to rest on this being. To be honest, I had never seen a brighter and more beautiful being in my existence.  
His wheat blond hair matched that of the blinding yet shining rays of the sun.  
His eyes, as blue as the sky seen through the window I looked at him through.  
His smile as genuine and as beautiful as the purest diamond found by any being, and just as valuable.

The envious would despise him for his blinding figure.  
The lustful would want him for his prefect body.  
The gluttonous would want to devour him just to have a little taste of the piece of the sky that rested in his soul.  
The greedy would trade all for him just to gaze at the way he glittered like gold in the light.

It was a shame that he was one of those damned Angels; otherwise, I would have made him mine too easily.

"My fellow captains," Winter's voice cut the metaphorical lines connecting my eyes to the window just to look at the being called 'Alfred'.

I looked back up at Winter. He too was looking at the window.

"This particular Angel is quite popular with his species; very well known, very liked by many of his kin. That's what makes him so valuable." Winter continued.

I had to agree. I can see why he's valuable. No one could just ignore that smile or those shining blue eyes.

"The more valuable, the greater the chance for them to try and reach a compromise." Winter said with a sneer.

The other captains laughed at Winter's words, I myself letting out a small chuckle. It was funny thinking about Angels compromising with Demons. It never worked, yet the Angels liked to continue talking at the danger of  **real** death from their opponents. Other than the utterly laughable subject of negotiating Angels, all the other captains agreed with Winter before he continued.

"Yes. With compromise, comes confrontation. Angels will most likely send a few negotiators to attempt to take this Angel back and when that happens, the first thing to happen, is the call of war." Winter stated with stone cold seriousness that spoke 'I-Dare-You-To-Talk-Back-To-Me' in an obvious way.

This was enough to make the other captains to derail their glance from Winter for a brief second before looking back at him.

"Listen you sorry pack of implings, this is not to be failed. This will cause a battle that will eventually spiral into a full scale war against those heathens. This will just send out an overdue call. I know as much as the next demon that we don't want to stay in this damn Circle forever." Winter continued.

He had a point. The call of war between the Angelic Realm and this one was overdue, or so I heard. Winter was still right. The Angels and their 'God' are what are keeping us down here, we constantly torturing and punishing the damned while the real damned are free and frolicking. It was pathetic really. I've heard of how Humans are constantly arguing over 'equality' and 'race' towards other Humans while it is a non-arguable truth that there is more light than darkness. The Angels prevent us from actually punishing the living that are long overdue for their punishment and torment. It's almost hilariously hurtful to know that Angels continue day in and day out to protect those souls.

"I have been merciful in the past but if this is a failure, not only will I punish your sorry souls, I'll erase you from existence." Winter warned, finishing his statement.

All the other captains trembled secretly while I remained stoic, listening to him. He wasn't done.

"I don't care how you all attempt to capture this soul, all that matters is if he's caught and successfully brought here,  **alive**. This Angel is to come alive. For the future, I don't give a damn what you all do to him." Winter finally finished before gesturing all the captains out.

I give a last glance at the closing window before I leave to go back to my post.

My mind continued to waver to that gorgeous being. It must have been some sort of allure about him to make me think about him. It must be his golden wheat blonde hair.  
Or maybe it's his shining sky blue eyes.  
Or his perfectly toned body.

Either way, I knew I would never find a bore in him when he's caught. But I had to remember, this Alfred was still an Angel; a purely damned creature only wanting torment for anything like me. It was sickening to think about. I suppose Angels just kept the lovely looks for show. It worked, but I should know better than to let a damned Angel take hold of me so easily by just a look.

I felt another one of my smiles cross my face with a thought.

I was a captain, after all, and this mission was technically assigned to me. I never refuse an assignment like this. Well, this one might be more fun than the others.

At that moment, I knew I wanted to catch this being first. I don't know why I had that sudden urge to be the first because I knew very well this wasn't a competition, it was just an urge that became very strong the more I thought about him once I entered my room.

My three wonderful assistants were already there and waiting. I smiled again and folded my hands behind my back.

"W-Welcome back, sir B-Braginsky." Ravis said with his usual tremble about his little body.

All my assistants had something about them. If it wasn't Toris's stutter, it was Ravis's constant tremble or Eduard's need to be close to either Toris or Ravis. Again, it was entertaining to watch, but I had to admit, if I were in their position, I'd be stuttering or trembling just as bad and want for anyone's else's warmth due to the freezing temperatures. At the moment, I had to be serious.

"Ah, privyet to you as well, Ravis." I greeted back with another smile.

His gaze went to his feet as another shiver obviously made its way through his body. I looked at all three of my assistants, thinking of what I should say. Luckily it wasn't a hard task.

"Listen you three, I, along with the other captains, have an assignment. A…'visitor' will be coming to this place." I started with a chuckle at the thought of who it was.

All three stood straight and Toris approached by just a few steps.

"What w-would you want us to do, Ivan?" the little Lithuanian asked, keeping his gaze downwards.

Another smile. I bent down to properly look at him, my hands now on my knees.

"Well, my faithful assistant, I want you, Eduard, and Ravis to prepare their own personal 'room' for when they arrive, which will be soon. Have it ready, if you all would. Immediately would be wonderful." I ask innocently.

Toris backed up to join back with the other two with a quick nod.

"O-Of course, it'll be ready relatively soon!" Toris said quickly before gesturing Eduard and Ravis out of the room, where they promptly sped to the dungeons.

Such good assistants.

I stand up straight to take my own leave to my bedchambers, where I have my own window to look through to the other two Realms. It was mandatory to all captains. My room was a separate ways, like all other captains rooms, from the chambers for torture and punishment; a whole other wing to be exact. It took sometime to walk to it but not tiring.

It was easy to tell the chambers of torture and punishment from the captains bedchambers from the way they place was built. When exiting the chambers from two large ebony doors, I was met with the foyer of the base that consisted of icicle chandlers with blue flame as light, classy types of furniture that humans might die to have, and intricate architecture depicting the tortured damned (since some of it  **were** the petrified figures of the damned). Once I found myself in the familiar lavish and lovely hallways for any higher ranked demons, I wasted no time looking for my own bedchambers while I saw the other captains enjoying themselves with the constant servings of food and some of the female demons from Lust. None held any interest to me as I left the foyer to one of the many long hallways for my bedchambers.  
I found my bedchambers soon after and entered to look upon the equally as lovely furnishings and surroundings; a queen-sized bed with blood red silk sheets and pillows, a small lounging area, and three large paintings depicting more scenes of the tortured damned. Again, nothing was interesting.

Anything except one little corner of my large bedchambers with a round ebony table that held a single item: a large circular mirror.  
I felt another smile cross my lips when I crossed over to the table. Of course, I was met with my own pale reflection when I looked in the mirror attached to the center of the table. However with a single touch from my index finger, my image rippled until it was gone.

"Show me Alfred." I muttered to the mirror.

I watched as it rippled again until  **his** image replaced my own. He was sitting on what looked like a large greenish finger that must have belonged to a large statue. He seemed content looking over a horizon I had no interest in, his fingers made into a sort of square-ish shape to picture said horizon while the sun shined down on him so perfectly. I know I should be planning for a sort of capture on Winter's behalf, but I could not help but just look at his gorgeous figure again before I did, even if he was an Angel.

Yes, I had seen many beautiful things over the period of my afterlife, but…this Alfred seemed to captivate me more so than anything else. I couldn't explain it; he just did, even if he wasn't in front of me yet. Just by looking at his glistening figure, his shining eyes, and his bright smile, it was like a drug, if anything could describe as such. I coveted him in just a matter of minutes.  
I wanted him.  
I wanted this being in my grasp.

I watched him for a while longer, my eyes not wavering. He seemed to fall asleep after a bit, looking softly over the horizon. I still kept watching him as he slept contently in the sunlight.  
An idea came to me in that instance. I smiled and leaned in to the mirror.

"Hear me, Alfred." I whispered.  
His face started to contort in pain.

"You will know my face." I whispered again.  
He started to struggle like he was trying to get out of any binding to his body.

"You will be mine, my dear Alfred." I mumbled a bit louder before I started chuckling.

He stopped struggling and started moving his head lightly side to side until he faced me, his eyes half lidded, like he knew he was looking at me. I only smiled wider and continued chuckling. It was like I could reach out to him the way he seemed to know I was there. Before I knew it, I reached out to try and grasp him before he escaped. My hand however, collided with the mirror's surface. It rippled again until the only image I could see, was my own.

Alfred was gone again.

Although I was a tad irritated to say the least, I knew it wouldn't be the last time I would see him. I lowered my hand and stared at my reflection for a brief moment, continuing to think about Alfred.

I remembered his half lidded eyes looking straight at my own as if he knew I was there. Probably because he did.  
I smiled yet again.

"A message well sent." I mumbled to myself, walking away from the mirror and back to find my assistants to tell them that I would be needing some 'items' to aid in what I plan to do.

I now swear to myself, I  **will** capture this being before anyone else. He will be in my own grasp, before anyone else's. I will be the first to touch that skin.

He will be mine.

Alfred  **will** be mine.

* * *

 

~.~.~ **Normal POV** ~.~.~

For days, Ivan prepared for Alfred's capture. Other captains prepared as well, but Ivan made it a point to get the Angel before them. Ivan studied Alfred's movements for days as well to find a good time for capture.  
He had found Alfred liked to visit the Statue of Liberty just to look upon the city for almost all the time Ivan studied him.  
Ivan's little obsession to catch Alfred grew along with the prolonged desire to torture him.

As for Alfred, he had no further dreams of any face with menacing violet eyes after that one afternoon, though the feeling of Déjà vu lingered.  
As July 4th approached, Alfred still had plans to see the fireworks from the Statue of Liberty.

* * *

 

~.~.~ **Alfred** ~.~.~

_Above New York City, July 4_ _th_ _, 2013_

_Alfred's POV_

This was so exciting!

I asked an Archangel if I could leave Heaven during nightfall just once for my birthday and he said I could!  
I'd get to see those fireworks!  
On the best view as well!

Man I don't think I could be flying anymore excited than this!

Wait a second; I gotta remember I had to be back as soon as they were over with. Since I came here, there's apparently a rule every Angel needs to follow, and that states 'Any Angel off duty or not part of Heaven's Army must keep within Heaven until morning comes' for some reason. I didn't know why but I followed it cause even though they don't show it, those Archangels can be strict about protocols. Honestly it surprised me that the Archangel I talked too was letting me leave until the fireworks were done. Eh, whatever, I was gonna see some freakin' fireworks!

As soon as I got to the Golden Gates, a voice stopped me.

"Alfred what are you doing so late here?"

It was Bella; a Belgian Angel that greeted me when I came here with the best waffles I ever had. I turned around. My face warmed up and I got those butterflies in my stomach when you get very nervous or scared.

"…Uhh…going to see the fireworks?" I stated.

I'm deader than I am. With that blank look she was giving me, I think she was gonna either scold me or snitch on me. I mean she hasn't done it before, but as much as I like Bella, I can't help but feel she's a mischievous little thing what with that obvious glint in her eye or her too sweet smile!

"Oh, wonderful! Have a good time Alfred since it is you're birthday~! I was just taking a stroll, by the way if you were wondering." She said with that cute but suspicious smile about her.

I must be paranoid about girls these days. Either way, I let out a breath I'd apparently been holding. She just giggled and continued walking while I watched her go. It took a minute for me to gather myself up and slip past the Golden Gates and close them.

I wasn't scared by the way!

Once I reached the edge of the cloud the Gates stood upon, I just let myself drop from it down back to Earth. When I spotted the torch after I slipped past the  **cloud** clouds (the ones with moisture and rain and all that junk; there's a difference between Divine clouds and normal clouds), I spread my wings to their full length to stop my swan dive to Earth and start my little fly-off to Lady Liberty.  
By now, I'd say it was about 9:40 so I had enough time to kill while I waited for the fireworks that came at 9:57. 17 whole minutes to do nothing but enjoy myself! Score!

By the time I reached Lady Liberty's head, I sat down completely refreshed from my flying and watching the living people down below. I could see a whole crowd of people forming, waiting for the fireworks; shouldn't be too long now though. I put my fingers in a square shape again to make a better picture of New York City at night. Again, it never ceased to impress this awesome as Hell Angel!

It had to have been minutes before the fireworks would start when that feeling of Déjà vu came back again. This time it was stronger. Ok, now this is starting to annoy me. I slapped my forehead.

"Dammit, not now! This night is supposed to be good!" I scolded myself.

I think I left a bruise with the next hard smack to my forehead. Luckily I was interrupted by a loud boom nearby. The fireworks started finally. I looked up to see one firework go off. It was a green and red kinda flower oval thing. Either way, I felt my eyes widen and my mouth drop just watching those bright, colorful and overall awesome lights flash briefly in the sky. After a bit, I was cheering with each passing firework. For the love of God my cheeks were starting to hurt with the way I was grinning! Honestly, fireworks were awesome as they were pretty. Yea sure they were just a light show but damn they were a pretty show to watch at any given time.

I had no idea what time it was but I could care a bit less. Though by the way the fireworks were getting faster, I'd say they were about done.

Damn.

Ah well still awesome for a birthday I guess.

I started hearing some commotion below me from the other people here for the view as well. It wasn't the good kind of commotion either. The fireworks I guess were ending since the speed of their departure was getting faster. I decided to crawl down and look down to see what the commotion was. I managed to see some shadows from the lights in the area where the onlookers were. I saw one shadow that kinda stood out…because they were standing on the railing from the view. I crawled closer to look properly down at the view to see a large and obviously tall figure standing on the rail while the onlookers were starting to panic. My eyes widened.

The onlookers were yelling now since the tall figure was just standing there with their scarf blowing slightly in the breeze. I couldn't see their face well because of that damn scarf and…coat? Why was he wearing a coat  **and** a scarf in July?

I halted my thoughts for a moment when his right booted foot went past the railing.

Then he jumped.

The onlookers screamed in horror.

* * *

 

~.~.~ **III** ~.~.~

_**It would start with coveting,** _

_**And strange feelings.** _

_**It would truly begin with the deception** _

_**Of the Angel's good soul.** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, yeah, I'm sorry. But hey, I'm back on track, chapters should be pouring in at some point.
> 
> ~Sunny


	5. Deceit and Capture

 

~.~.~ **Ivan** ~.~.~

_Hell, Treachery, Ivan's Bedchambers, July 4_ _th_ _, 30 Minutes before the Celebration_

_Ivan's POV_

Before I was to get to Earth, I first had to check in with Toris and the others to make sure Alfred's room was ready. I again, was watching Alfred for what I believed was the 17th time over the course of 6 days. I studied his movements over that course of time, and for all 6 days, he stopped by a large female statue at least once or twice if not to relax, then to converse with any other apparently on duty Angels. The strange thing about him though, was that he didn't seem to be part of Heaven's Army since the soldiers appear to wear a sort of silver armor to their bodies. Alfred had none of that.  
Peculiar.

Anyway, to him, there was something about that statue that must have been either interesting or important because of the number of times I saw him go there in whatever place was well enough to sit at. Either way, that place was where I had to go if I had any chance of getting Alfred properly.  
By now, on Earth, it was almost 9:30 PM. Most of the on duty Angels has gone back to Heaven. It could also be said that any of the normal Angels were not to leave the Realm by this time.

If that was so, then why was little Alfred sneaking away from his Heavenly home?

Again, I was watching Alfred through my Realm window and saw he was silently looping around the homes so as not to be seen by any other Angels or be caught.

"For an Angel, you are very secretive." I muttered to myself watching him go around the homes.

I could only figure he was going back to that statue, but again, I asked myself why. Whatever it was, it must have been very exciting to him. It just made things easier.

I touched the window again so as his image could revert back my own before stepping away from it.

"Toris!" I called.

Before I knew it, I heard a quick knocking at my door.

"Enter!" I demanded as the door opened in 3 seconds flat, revealing the smaller Lithuanian demon assistant.

"What is it you desire Ivan!?" he asked quickly standing straight like his life depended on it.

I chuckled and put my hand up to calm him, amused at that little scene.

"I just want to know if our visitor's room is ready." I asked.

He nodded slowly, looking up at me with his hands curled up near his chest.

"Y-Yes, it's all ready. Eduard, Ravis, and I did a last minute check not too long ago." He spoke meekly.

I clapped my hands and smiled.

"Wonderful work Toris. Oh, and I have another request." I spoke pointing a finger upwards.

He blinked, his thin black tail whipping around a bit with a slight tremble I noticed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I am going to Earth soon, and I would like you to prepare a portal for flight. Make sure it is for New York City. Quickly would again be nice." I requested folding my hands behind my back.

Toris nodded at me, a bit of confusion apparent in his face.

"Toris, now." I told him.

He squeaked and nodded more quickly before exiting.

I gave a curt nod mostly to myself before stepping to the middle of my room where there was more space. I then put my hands up to gently grasp the scarf around my neck. It provided a bit of comfort for me. I hadn't spread my wings for a while so I knew it would hurt. I then closed my eyes and concentrated on the appendages that were a hidden part of my body; all demons, no matter what rank, possessed them.  
I continued concentrating, continued to remember those hidden parts. Before I knew it, I was grasping my scarf tighter once I felt the bone and muscle being added near my shoulder blades. I grit my teeth and grasped the comforting piece of cloth around my neck, the pain worsening some as I felt the skin start to grow rather slowly around the muscle and bone to seal it all in a warm cocoon, safe from danger.  
Once I knew it was over with, I let out a breath I had been holding and opened my eyes. My fingers uncurled from my scarf but still gently held it. I turned my head to see the new appendages to my body: a pair of black bat-like wings that looked shiny due to the excess fluid. Even though they felt somewhat sore, they felt right to be there. Honestly, I had to add them more so as to stretch them and avoid the unneeded pain. It was annoying.  
Speaking of stretch, I decided to test them a bit. Hopefully I wasn't too rusty. I turned my head and adjusted to the somewhat newly connected nerves before I felt them start to slowly but surely move up and down. After another moment or so, they started to flap and flap faster. Before I knew it, I lifted myself off the ground by just a couple feet. I smiled.  
Impressive, if I had to say so myself.

I was hovering for a moment before I lifted myself higher and gently flew across the room, going a bit higher and flying back to the rather high top of my four poster bed, and then flying a bit faster across the room again. This is easier than I thought. I hadn't really had any thought on flight in, well, a while to say the least. It felt normal. Actually, it was a wonderful sense to feel again. I must've forgotten how much I enjoyed flying. Of course, I desired larger space. Luckily, my inner desires were about to come true when I heard a quick knock at my door. I slowly lowered myself onto the ground again.

"Enter." I affirmed.

This time, it was Eduard who knocked. Looked like he was about to say something but stopped and gawked. I raised a brow but otherwise giggled. His mouth was open to a round kind of circle that made him look like a gasping fish. It was amusing to look at.

"Eduard, you look like a fish with the way you're face looks~. Is there something beyond you're interest?" I asked smiling.

He just blinked and straightened his slightly shaking posture, looking at his feet.

"A-A, uuh, portal is ready for you, I-if you would follow me." He said allowing some room for me to pass through the door.

I nodded and walked up to him. I raised my hand and patted his head. He froze, and I giggled before walking past him and gesturing him to take lead. His step again was quick and about 8 steps forward from mine as I followed him.  
He kept silent as he led me back towards the wing for punishment and torture. The copper and rotted smell came back at me and the echoing screams of pain and suffering reached my ears. I hummed in content and continued following Eduard. We both reached a room at the end of the wing where Ravis and Toris were present, nearby the entrance of the room with their heads down and Ravis trembling like he normally would. Eduard stopped walking and let me walk past him. I walked up to both Toris and Ravis with a proud sort of smile on my face before patting them both on the heads. Toris squeaked again and Ravis made a meek sort of noise and shrunk away from my touch. That was another thing about Ravis; he wasn't a large fan of touch. Either way, I giggled at the two, thanked them, and walked into the room where all 3 entered together and shut the door. I turned to them, wings stretched to their full length, which was about3 ½ to 4 feet in length.

"A signal will be sent to you 3 when I request to come back. You will know my call when I send it, and once that happens, do not waste anytime getting the portal open again, do I make myself clear?" I stated with total seriousness.

All 3 stepped back and bunched together a bit before all nodded quickly. I smiled and looked down at the ground. A large pentacle was made on the ground that glowed an ominous red color with a sort of dark fog around it. I stepped into the center of it and looked up to see the ceiling completely gone as the cylindrical fog touched through it. I also saw how the fog reached all the way to what was the icicle ceiling to 'Treachery' that revealed the 8th Circle if looked upon closely. I couldn't see how far this stretched, but I had the idea; it just mattered if it ended going into Earth. I smirked and took a final look at my assistants and smiled at them. With a parting wave, I took a hunched position for flight. The pentacle hummed suddenly, and then I jumped up for a fast head start.

I shot through 'Treachery' through this portal like an arrow from a bow. The air at first was fiercely cold against my exposed face but I pulled through before I went through 'Treachery' and continued through the 8th Circle. By the 6th Circle, I had slowed until I was just flying very fast upwards, though the portal itself was helping in my speed so I was faster than I should have been. It had been good progress.

It still had taken a bit to get to Limbo; the place of waiting judgment for the damned. The air had gotten warmer and I started to see the exit of the portal. I felt myself smile as the wind came rushing past my ears, and I was out of Hell.  
My flight was normal but I kept flying upwards. It was night but New York City looked like it would not rest yet. After a few more feet up of flying, I stopped to hover; I looked down at the portal to see it start to close. When it did, the waves of the stretching body of water the portal was made through, rippled like something very large was dropped in the water.

Perfect.

I looked overhead to see the large statue Alfred liked to visit. It wasn't too far; I could just fly to her crown and wait. Everything was going so according to plan so perfectly. Another smile before I started flying towards the statue at a fast pace. Alfred would be here soon.  
When I reached the lower regions of the statue, I flew upwards toward her crowd where I had a feeling many humans were, judging by the lights coming from it along with the sounds of merry laughter and talking. Once I found myself gazing through the crown's divots, my observation had been right: humans were all gathered in the crown just conversing with each other, eating, drinking, and all pointed in one direction of the crown towards the city. At the moment, I was invisible. No one could see me.  
Yet.

I slipped through the open divots in the crown and landed gently on the ground before walking over to a shadowed spot where no one could spot me as I became visible, and slightly camouflaged. I put my hands on my horns for a moment until I felt the hard bone texture of them be replaced by soft ashen hair. I also put away my wings for a brief time. I would need them later. At the moment, I was, or I looked like, a human partaking in whatever this crowd of humans were partaking in. After a moment or two, I walked up to a further divot to look outwards to see if I can spot that little and excited angel. I didn't need to scoot my way through the crowd since they cleared the way for me. Judging from the tremble in their step or the apparent fear in their eyes, I got the point across that I was on a tight schedule and I was to not to be delayed. All I had to do smile at them. Honestly humans are easy terrify.  
The divot I reached had a wonderful view outwards of the sky and the entrance to Heaven I've seen Alfred leave many times.  
I didn't need to wait long when I saw something white drop from the sky and ensue in flight not seconds after they dropped. It was him, and he was heading this way. I couldn't help but watch him as he flew over to the same statue I was present in. His wings, even from afar, moved with a sort of gracefulness that surprised me with his obviously excitable and boisterous nature. The more he got closer, I could see the positively bright smile on his lovely face and child-like look to his eyes like he was about to see something extraordinary. I continued to watch him as he landed up the top of the statue, away from the humans. Speaking of the humans, I turned to look at the present crowd. Again they all distracted themselves with whatever was ahead in the city, talking and laughing, but now it seemed louder. It seems as if something is about to begin.

My answer came in another few or so moments when I heard a loud boom in the sky. My eyes widened some in surprise but otherwise stepped forward with the crowd to see what it was. They were large sort of colorful lights that were apparently called 'fireworks' or so I heard form some of the children in the crowd. They were pretty, to say the least. I watched them for a few moments, a tad captivated since I had never seen them before. I only knew so much about Earth after all. I however was brought out from my captivation from a loud and joyous laughter that separated from the others. I looked up to the ceiling, knowing very well who was on top of it. He was distracted. Now was my chance to capture. I still had to be smart though. Angels are strong so simple sneaking up wouldn't do. I thought for a moment before looking over at the divot I looked through not too long ago. An idea popped into mind that seemed fool-proof. After all, Angels are known to help anyone in need. That rule should still apply, especially with Alfred. From my understanding, he is known for his all too good nature. That had to include the safety of human life after all. With that idea in mind, I walked to the divot, grasped the sides, and lifted myself up to stand on the railing. Of course, I couldn't attract an Angel's attention without the attention of humans. Luckily, I didn't need to cause the commotion because I had already started it. The laughter and talking stopped and started to switch to pleas towards me not to jump. I smiled at the insolence, but the humans didn't know better. I kept quiet as the pleas increased to cries and begs for me not to take my life. Alfred's presence was stronger.

I got his attention.

I smiled, and then I jumped.

* * *

~.~.~ **Alfred** ~.~.~

_The Head of the Statue of Liberty, July 4_ _th_ _, Present Time_

_Alfred's POV_

He jumped.

Dear God…

That man jumped!

The screams of the crowd below increased to screaming from some women and shouts from men to call the police. The damn police wouldn't help this! This wasn't something a human can prevent!

But,  
an Angel can!

I couldn't let this guy die just yet. I had to give him a second chance at life because a human's life is worth living. Whatever his problems were, this wasn't the freaking answer. After a moment of shock, I recovered and wasted no time jumping down and going after this guy. He was in my peripheral vision, just a bit farther away from me. He was just falling, like he had no problem. Either way you put it, I had to save this guy. I sped up my speed of falling to catch up to him. Once I did, I immediately grabbed a hold of his wrist to slow his falling before I began flapping my wings.

He was a bit heavy, but then again, he was a big guy. At least I could hold him up and keep him from falling.

"Look dude whatever problems you have, this isn't the answer! Killing yourself is just gonna stop you from a better life!" I pleaded at him hoping he'd listen to reason.

I expected him to be shocked hat he suddenly stopped falling, but when he didn't look up to see who saved his ass, it kind of confused me. What started to downright suspect me was when that feeling of Déjà vu came back, but now it was like the feeling was enveloping me in a suffocating plastic bubble. It felt so uncomfortable. Who was this guy?  
I was going to speak again for the fact he didn't talk back to me, but I was interrupted by a chuckling sound. He was laughing? Why did it sound familiar, and why did it creep me out? I raised a brow down at him before I felt his hand clench up into a fist in my grasp.

"That is where you are wrong, little Angel. I have no life to live, because I am not alive to live it. There is no chance of it getting better, because it was not failing in the first place." He spoke.

I paled.  
That voice…  
It sounded so familiar, but not in a good way.

Wait.

Did he say…  
he wasn't alive?

Who the hell was I holding?

My answer came to me when he looked up at me.

I felt my veins run cold.

It's…

Those eyes…

Those menacing violet eyes I saw…in my dream days ago.

He smiled at me, with that deadly and poisonous smile of his before I felt my wrist being grabbed and I was being pulled down. We both started falling then.

* * *

From the apparent shock he was in, I wasted no time grabbing his wrist and making him lose flight before we both started falling. I immediately pulled my wings out to ensue in my own flight, managing to grab a hold of his other wrist and pin both of them behind his back and started to fly up to properly send my signal. However, little Alfred wanted to put up a fight with the way he started struggling.

* * *

Once I got out of my shock, I saw this bastard had me. What is he gonna do to me!? I panicked and started struggling from his grasp but he had a hard hold of both my wrists. I wasn't going anywhere with him! I wasn't! I had to get out of here!  
I continued struggling and he continued holding me back.

"Dammit, let me go! I didn't do anything!" I yelled kicking.

* * *

I smirked. For an Angel, he looked like he could curse like a sailor.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that little one, you are needed." I spoke with a chuckle as I continued holding the struggling Angel back. Unfortunately, my grasp slipped when I felt a sharp pain in my shin, and the Angel slipped from me.

* * *

My God I kicked him in the shin! Awesome! Wait, no celebrating yet, run.  
Once I got away from that demonic bastard, I flapped my wings as fast as I could and started flying as fast as I could allow myself, which was a lot. The bad part about this was, he was doing the same. I swear to God if my panic could rise any more than it was, I think I'd die again. All that was present on my mind was getting away from this demon and getting back to the Golden Gates. I didn't want to think about what he'd do to me.

* * *

I chased after him. I would not let Alfred get away. He was flying back towards the one entrance to Heaven. That would make things too easy. I grasped my hands together and let my limited power collect some before letting a ball of black fire shoot at him. It wouldn't kill him, it would just stun him into submission; he didn't look one to give up so easily.

* * *

My wings are getting sore. How fast am I flying? Hell, was I going the right freaking direction!? All I concentrated on was getting away from  **him**. I decided to see if he was still following me, so I took a quick glance his way.  
I felt a sharp and horrible pain on my left shoulder. When I felt that pain, it screwed up my flight direction and I was falling again. I managed to look at my shoulder once I started falling to see what looked like black ask on it What I noticed more was the fact my arm was numb now. I caught a glace of the rather large demon coming back at me as I was falling. Another shot of adrenaline. I managed to regain my flight and start flying towards the Statue of Liberty to try and diverge from the bastard since he was going arrow speed dropping and going for me.

* * *

Smart Angel. I thought I numbed him by my shot but apparently he found the strength to fly again as he was falling, and made a sharp turn toward that statue he was at. I wasted no time trying to go for him again. I shot at him again with a couple more black fire balls which he dodged in time. I sped up towards him and shot a couple more at him. One of them hit his right arm that again caused him to fly off course and crash into the statue, leaving an obvious impact in the structure.

* * *

I grit my teeth at the pain in both my arms now, and spreading some while I crashed into Lady Liberty. I managed to regain myself and hold myself up, but now I was freaking dazed. Everything was blurry and my arms were on fire. Luckily my left arm started to regain some feeling so I was able to hold my head (fuck if it did much though).  
I remembered I had a pursuer. I looked the way I flew from when I crashed. Everything was blurry but I was able to make out his figure, speeding after me. The panic returned and without second thought, flew upwards.

* * *

It either must be panic or intellect causing the little Angel to act quickly, seeing him immediately fly upwards when he saw me. I caught myself on the impacted wall he crashed into before I made a deeper impact, or possibly break the wall. That would be pretty bad on my record as far as stealth goes. Any other way you put it, I looked up to see Alfred flying rather erratically upwards. His impact on the statue must have dazed him.  
An opening.  
I pushed myself off of the wall and flew upwards towards him, preparing yet another stunning black fire ball. This time, I had a good target spot to hit. With good precision and a steady enough Alfred, I threw it.

* * *

God it seemed so close. I stopped hearing the hard flap of  **his**  wings. Maybe he gave up. I think I'm safe. God I hope so. I continued flying, some of the blurriness clearing up letting me fly straighter and faster. I could almost laugh in joy hoping he was gone.  
But I want to make sure.  
I felt the hesitation sneak up when I looked behind me to see if he was gone.  
Instead, I felt something hit my back, in between my wings, causing my whole body to freeze up with pain. I feel like I'm burning up.  
The pain worsened when I found myself being thrown by something, immediately going for another crash course on the statue. After the mirage of numerous hard bumps and hard sliding that probably scraped my skin off, everything finally stopped, and I was laying face down on Lady Liberty's head. I felt something warm start to flow down the side of my face and everything was getting blurry again.  
God, everything hurt so bad.  
My blood again ran cold when I heard the gentle clack of boots land on the same stone I was on and start walking over to me.

* * *

Oh, that had to hurt, the way he landed on the statue's head in such fashion. After I managed to push him towards the stone structure, I made a guess I pushed too hard with the way he landed. Ah well.  
I gently flew over towards him, landing on the structure gently while he lay on the surface, still and making the lowest of pained moans and groans. I smiled again, knowing he couldn't run now. I walked up to him and gently kicked him on his back to bend down and properly look at him. He was breathing so lightly, his chest heaving in a sort of labored fashion. His whole body was bruising already and scrapes were apparent on almost every part of skin that was exposed. His face was just as bad; bloody nose, blood and saliva dripping from the side of his mouth and more blood coming from the right side of his head.  
I smiled a bit wider at him.  
Now is a wonderful time to introduce ourselves before we get going.

* * *

~.~.~

_Normal POV_

"You are a stubborn one to catch. But now that I look at you properly, it seemed almost like just simple instinct for you." Ivan spoke with a slight giggle.

Alfred made an attempted scowl.

"…'Instinct'... So I'm just some animal to you?" Alfred asked, voice filled with venom directed at the ashen haired demon.

Ivan made a thoughtful face, his right hand's index finger tapping at his chin.

"To a degree, I should say, little one. But all aside, we should get going, da?" Ivan spoke cheerily.

Alfred felt his blood run cold. He didn't want to go anywhere with this demon.

"F…Fuck off, 'ya damn Ruski." Alfred hissed with a wince.

Ivan looked down at him, insulted. The demon knew he was Russian, and knew of the insults and snide cultural comments about his original and still standing ethnicity. It was unfortunate that those comments affected him just as it would affect any human born from Russia. Ivan, least to say, was angered by the comment, but didn't start thrashing out and beating Alfred senseless for his mouth. He would do that later. No, instead, bent down and grasped Alfred's throat to bring the now gasping Angel to eye level with him.

"For an Angel, you sure are foul mouthed. You should be careful with that mouth little one, it might get you killed slower." Ivan warned, grinning.

Alfred looked into those menacing violet eyes and that 'I-Dare-You' smile, feeling a sort of aura radiate from the demon holding his throat. Inwardly, Alfred was afraid of this demon what with his size, his appearance, and the overall aura that screamed danger from him. However, Alfred was stubborn. He wouldn't submit so easily to the likes of this demon or anyone like him. Instead of whimpering and begging like this demon so obviously wanted, Alfred grit his teeth and glared at the demon.

"…Then…fucking…let them…c-commie…bastard…" he ground out, weakly clenching his fists.

Ivan was...surprised to say the least but otherwise, couldn't help but respect him just lightly. He giggled.

"Brave as well, and stubborn." He giggled childishly before standing up with Alfred still in his grasp.

"You'll be a fun one, malutka~" Ivan said lowly close to Alfred's face before throwing the Angel behind him and turning to walk over to him and grab the back of his hair, sitting up to look upon the vast ocean surrounding them.

Alfred groaned loudly in pain from his hair being pulled and tried to grasp up at Ivan's hand to hopefully loosen or just lose the strong and painful grip but with no avail. Meanwhile Ivan, keeping a firm hold of the blonde's hair, reached behind his back where a water pipe suddenly appeared in his grasp. Ivan raised it in the air before throwing it like a spear into the ocean.

After a moment of silence, a swirling red spiral of fire twisted its way through the waters until it stopped as an opening once it reached the surface of the water. With a smirk from Ivan and a widening of eyes from Alfred, Ivan let go of Alfred's hair and replaced his hold onto Alfred's wings, grabbing onto where they began and holding tight, much to Alfred's displeasure and pain, and spread his own wings before jumping off the Statue of Liberty to dive downwards at the portal before entering it and going back to 'Treachery' with Alfred.

To Alfred,  
this was a nightmare.

* * *

~.~.~ **IV** ~.~.~

_**It was deceit,** _

_**That brought the Angel's capture.** _

_**It was that hunt,** _

_**That was the call for war.** _


End file.
